Odd I'm not acting odd
by Xenic
Summary: Rating: to be on the safe side... It may be odd, but please hang in there, there is a plot in there somewhere hiding from me :-)
1. Odd

A/N as usual FF8 doesn't belong to me  
  
' - indicates thoughts  
  
" - indicates Speech  
  
() - indicate any additional information I want to add  
  
Odd... I'm not acting odd  
  
Dr. Kadowaki looked over her folder at Squall, who had just entered the infirmary. "How can I help you Squall?"  
  
Squall looked a bit... odd, Dr. Kadowaki thought, must be stress.  
  
"I... I don't know..." he collapsed into a chair and held his head in his hands. "I've been feeling... odd over the past few weeks... I have these... strange urges, and well..." he fell silent as Dr. Kadowaki put down what she was working on and looked at him properly... "Do go on." She said.  
  
Squall started fidgeting, odd for him Dr Kadowaki thought, before saying, "Ever thought that you're now in control of your body?" Silence. "These weird cravings, I've been acting on them and I can't always remember what's happened." He swallowed hard before continuing, "I've been speaking to Rinoa more, not a bad thing I know but... you know what I'm like." Dr. Kadowaki nodded. "Also, I've taken to eating... food that you'd normally find Selphie eating, all sugary and sweet. I've been calling people 'Meanies' under my breath..." He snorted, trying to hide a laugh. "I think I'm losing it Doc. Is there anything you recommend??"  
  
"Take it easy Commander, that's an order" Squall smiled as Dr. Kadowaki said this. "I'll tell Cid to lay off you for a few days. Chill, walk with Rinoa, just don't do any work.!" Dr. Kadowaki smiled, "You'll end up with more stress related problems than Cid if you don't slow down. And I didn't tell you that." They both grinned. Squall suddenly leapt from his chair, "Thanks Doc." He said before hugging her and bouncing out the room. Dr. Kadowaki shook her head. "Just like Cid I tell you." She muttered under her breath, before picking her files up again and resumed working.  
  
Rinoa finally caught up with Squall in his room. "Where have you been?" She asked, and would have said more. Would have, if Squall hadn't kissed her. 'Wow', She thought, 'What's Squall been eating'. As he released her, she noticed he was smiling. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." He replied, grinning more, "It's just that I've got a couple of days off now, and I was thinking why don't we go off somewhere... alone." 'What's got into Squall?' Rinoa thought. "Well I can't right now..." Squall's face dropped, "But I'll see if I can speed things alone at the Committee meeting." Squall thought for a second, "Why don't I come alone?" Rinoa felt like she had been struck dumb, 'Squall OFFERING to help with the committee, OFFERING' "Sure why not?" Rinoa said after recovering quickly so Squall wouldn't notice. "Two hours time, normal place, you do know where that is don't you?" Squall nodded. "I'll see you there then." Rinoa left quickly, her brain working hard, wondering why Squall was acting so... caring? No... she shuddered when she realised that Selphie would act in a similar manner. 'We can barely handle Selphie, what would it be like if someone else acted like her?'   
  
Squall smacked his head against the wall in his room 'Why did that have to happen when Rinny was in the room?? And why am I starting...' he stopped thinking, grinned, and got up to look through his wardrobe. 'not much here... what to wear, what to wear?' after careful consideration he decided to wear... 'BLUE... my favourite!!" Blue trousers (Jeans), blue t-shirt and a blue jacket. 'What else can I do? Still got an hour and a half to go... I know... I'll wait there.' He ran, grinning all the way to the Quad, where the stage had been re-built and was ready for the next committee party.  
  
Selphie was in the Quad, thinking about the upcoming party she was planning with the committee, when she saw Squall. 'Rinoa said that he's acting a little odd, but he doesn't look different... except that he's wearing blue...' "Hi Squall" She half-screamed to him. "Hey Selph, What you up to?" 'weird,' Selphie thought, 'when did he start calling me Selph?? Oh well...' "Nothing... kinda. Trying to think about the theme for the party." Squall stuck his tongue out and pretended to think. "Why not a fancy dress... oh oh... and you've got to dress like you're partner would... so like you'd be dressed like Irvy, and he'd be dressed like you..." He laughed, Selphie looked at him for a minute and started giggling too. "Better than what I had planned," Selphie said, still giggling, "might have to use that!!"  
  
"Only too glad to help" Squall said, smiling, "What am I gonna look like dressed as Rinny??" he giggled "And what on earth is Irvy going to look like dressed as you." They were both laughing hard when the rest of the committee arrived, early, for the meeting. Rinoa raised an eyebrow when she saw Squall and Selphie laughing 'Squall LAUGHING!! What's gotten into him?' Just then Squall looked up and saw Rinoa, "Rinny," He shouted and bounded over to her, hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Missed you." Rinoa grinned... 'I could get use to Squall like this...  
  
::Why's Squall acting so odd?? What's going to happen to him next?? Will I end one of my own questions without two question marks?? Answers to some, all or indeed none of these questions will come with the next chapter... R&R or I'll set my chipmunk army against you... no really, I will!! 


	2. Odder and Odder

First of all I wish to apologise. I haven't updated this story for various reasons, but now I don't have an excuse. So here goes the next chapter... Ideas for future chapters are more than welcome, as are reviews :-)  
  
Odd, I'm not acting odd. Chapter 2 – Odder and Odder  
  
Rinoa yawned deeply. She smiled at the memories of the night before. As she sat, her coffee stone cold in front of her, Quistis and Zell eat their breakfast silently. "What's wrong?" Quistis asked suddenly, "You've been smiling to yourself all morning, and you haven't touched your coffee." Rinoa sipped the coffee, frowned a little, and then used a fire spell to heat it up again. "Nothing's wrong, Quistis." She lapsed back into silence. "Just, just trying to remember when I've felt happier." She sighed. "Last night with Squall..." She was interrupted by Zell, who upon hearing Rinoa started choking on his morning hotdogs.  
  
It was at this time Xugh arrived on the scene, (five foot five, stocky-ish build, blue/grey eyes, short brown hair... average, average, average) and whacked the choking Zell on the back. Part of the dog flew from Zell's mouth and landed on his plate. It had barely landed by the time Zell started eating again. "Hey guys, what's happening?" Xugh asked. Rinoa yawned, before replying "Nothing Xugh."  
  
"Hey, relax Quis" Xugh said a few minutes later after he noticed that she hadn't moved her back from the chair since he'd arrived. "You've been sitting like that for about five minutes. It can't be good for you." "And slouching like that is?" She asked pointedly. "You two," Rinoa snapped, "Do you have to argue?" Xugh hung his head and Quistis... "Come off it Rin, his irresponsible, foolish, idiotic..." "I resent that." Xugh said, hearing enough of Quistis' rant. "Like you'll every do anything that doesn't get you into trouble."  
  
Rinoa sat back for a minute, ignoring Quistis as she dug into Xugh. Then she hit the table "I've got an idea." She received puzzled looks from Zell, who had finished his hotdogs by now, and Quistis. Xugh raised his eyebrow, "Spit it out then."  
  
"Well... why don't you do a deal...? Xugh, you act mature and responsible," Quistis snorted at this, Rinoa continues ignoring it, "and Quistis tries to relax and chill out a bit..." Xugh shrugged in the silence that followed. "Why not?" He said after a quick think. "But, umm, how's Quis going to relax? I mean not only has she teaching, but she's been roped into the Committee. If she can relax with that going on..." He started grinning. "Why are you grinning?" Quistis asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
Squall woke in his room. As his memories came back to him, "BLOODY HELL!!" his clothes were all over the floor and he hadn't had his shower last night... and yet he didn't care. He shrugged. 'The three S's now I think...' (Shower, Shit and Shave, for those who didn't know.)  
  
"What I'm thinking is that I cook a meal for you Quis." Xugh smiled. "My room, tonight, around seven. I'll cook a three course meal, have drinks there for you, the works. What do you say?"  
  
**** And what is Quistis going to say?? Why hasn't Squall got a bigger part in this chapter?? Why have I rated this story an R?? Why can't I end a question in this part of the text without it having two question marks?? Will I EVER finish this story?? Answers to some, all, or indeed none of the above in the next chapter!! 


End file.
